starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2010 | 2009 | 2008 | 2007 | 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #'Todas' las objeciones deben ser resueltas o anuladas para que los artículos sean declarados como destacados. Una vez que se tengan los votos a favor necesarios es importante revisar los comentarios y objeciones para asegurarse de que no haya más objeciones; en caso de que sí las haya, el artículo no podrá ser destacado hasta que éstas objeciones se resuelvan o el usuario objetor las anule. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Solamente los Inquisidores pueden añadir "Artículo Destacado" a los resultados de las nominaciones, añadir la plantilla a los artículos, y agregarlos a la lista de Artículos Destacados. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos propuestos República 500 *'Nominado por': Owen Stryker *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :WOW! Cuando pueda lo reviso. 22:37 18 abr 2010 (UTC) The Lord David Menace *Intro #"exclusive" #"la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico": lo mismo del otro artículo. Elimina el primer adjetivo y déjalo con el segundo, se ve mucho mejor. #Seguidamente hay muchos "fue" que pudieran sustituirse por "era" #"Fue allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convencido a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantenido un centro de mando escondido en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": muchos verbos en pasado incorrecto y hay ciertos detallitos que pudieras arreglar. "Era allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convenció a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantuvo un centro de mando oculto en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": quedó mejor, pero el fue en este caso estaba bien, cuando me refería a la sustitución hablaba del párrafo de arriba. #"alte ego" #"Mientras los Jedi eran distraídos con la batalla sobre el planeta": estaban #"el Capitán Dyne de Inteligencia localizó la guarida de Sidious, pero él y su equipo fueron asesinados": puedes mejorarla, pues se me hace la idea de que el asesinado fue Sidious y si recuerdo bien la novela no fue así. Quedó mejor, aunque... puede arreglarse un poquito más... #"separatista" debe ir capitalizado, puesto que es miembro de la Confederación. #"un exitoso ataque para secuestrar a Palpatine": no sé... puede volver a redactarse, se me hace muy confusa "un ataque con éxito para secuestrar al Canciller Palpatine": más confuso todavía : Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 10:34 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:51 8 may 2010 (UTC) -Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 08:13 16 jun 2010 (UTC) :Estoy haciendo correcciones al artículo para que pueda ser AD, y me encontré con la extraña traducción "Sector Embajador". La traducción más correcta es "Sector Embajadorial" (se escucha raro, pero sí existe esa palabra), pero no lo cambié por si acaso esa fuera la traducción oficial que aparece en la novela. Podría alguien que la tenga decirme si esa es la traducción que aparece?--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:34 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No conocía esa traducción porque leí esa novela en inglés, la busqué en el diccionario de Awardspace y no aparece. Es posible que haya sido una equivocación de Owen Stryker, aunque de todas formas creo que es más sensato moverlo a Sector Embajadorial. 21:45 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Suu Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera parte del especial The Deserter. Se que faltan los archivos de sonido, pero tengo problemas con el ordenador (lo formateé ayer y aún lo estoy configurando a mi gusto). *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 00:34 4 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Lord David está de acuerdo con Cut Lawquane Referencia #''se produzco'': ??: pudiste haber puesto "se produjo", pero en fin... #"la edad que figura": confuso Intro #"en el planeta del Borde Exterior Saleucami": quedaría mejor planeta Saleucami, del Borde Exterior #"La guerra convirtió finalmente Saleucami en un campo de batalla": confuso #"General Grievousde" :??? #"varios soldados clones pidieron que se les permita utilizar la casa de Suu para atender a su capitán herido, CC-7567": ?? "varios soldados clones pidieron que se les permitiera utilizar la casa de Suu para atender a su capitán herido, CC-7567.": quedaría mejor pidieron a Suu que les permitiera usar su casa para... #"que el capitán se tumbara en el granero de la granja": se tumbara??? Continuará Vida en familia #"nativa": originaria #"mundo del Borde Exterior Saleucami": es mejor mundo de Saleucami del Borde Exterior "mundo Saleucami": mundo de Saleucami. Mira los ejemplos reales: No es "mundo Tierra", más correcto sería en todo caso "mundo de La Tierra" #"Alrededor del tiempo de la Crisis Separatista": muy confuso #Otra vez lo de Saleucami #"poseían y explotaban": pasado incorrecto #"caza": cacería #"cuando la caza del Comandante Supremo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el General Grievous, los llevó al planeta": confuso "la guerra llegó a Saleucami, cuando el general": la coma después de Saleucami es innecesaria Continuará :Corregido. 13:49 19 jul 2010 (UTC) La visita del capitán #"Durante la búsqueda de la República del General Confederado": confuso "Durante la búsqueda por parte de la República del General Confederado": más confuso todavía "Durante la búsqueda del General Confederado": pero quién lo buscaba? Quedaría mejor algo así Durante el periodo en que la República estaba buscando a Grievous..., en "periodo" puedes enlazar tiempo #"aproximándose a la casa": a su casa #"su capitán había sido gravemente herido durante su búsqueda de Grievous": confuso había quedado herido #"llevaran a su capitán a su granero": muchos su para Suu, se ve muy confuso. llevaran al capitán a su granero es mucho mejor, más sencillo, y corto. #"curiosidad acerca de los soldados": más correcto es por los soldados :Corregido, y con archivos de sonido. 14:25 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan unas cuantas. 14:50 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #"Jekk y Shaeeah, que tenían curiosidad por los soldados, interrumpieron a Suu": Jekk y Shaeeah interrumpieron a Suu porque tenían curiosidad por los soldados. #"Acompañando a sus hijos de vuelta a casa, Suu les pidió que se quedaran dentro de la casa": Suu acompañó a sus hijos de vuelta a su casa, y les pidió que se quedaran adentro. #"sobre que deberían hacer a continuación": lo que deberían hacer... "lo que deberían" lo que debían #"Los clones detuvieron su conversación": rebuscado #"Después de que se hiciera de noche en Saleucami": sé que así lo tiene la Wookiee, pero volvamos a la realidad un segundo... En todo el planeta no se va a hacer de noche obvio que sólo en regiones y será pues en esa parte donde estaban no en todo el mundo. Quien sabe de qué tamaño es Saleucami, quizá del de la Tierra o más grande. "Después de que se hiciera de noche en la finca": la finca tiene cielo? Vaya, entonces Cut no solamente es clon sino también debe ser un mago "Después de que se hiciera de noche en la región del planeta donde se encontraba la finca": solamente decir esa región del planeta es suficiente. #"enfrontó" :No se a que te refieres. 13:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ah no? Enfrontémonos entonces jeje. 19:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Jaja, cuando quieras. 20:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Sí, perfecto pero... y entonces? 22:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #"los dos hombres intercambiaron duras palabras en relación con la deserción del granjero del Gran Ejército": un poco confuso, pudiera mejorarse "del granjero del Gran Ejército": ??? O sea que la República tenía soldados clon y también granjeros clon? #"se lanzaron a saludar a Cut": ?? "enérgicamente a Cut" cutfuso #"su decisión fue aceptada por Cut": su esposo aceptó su decisión #"que creía firmemente": ya que creía firmemente... #"vió": ??? :Corregido. 13:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan varias. 19:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Corregido. 20:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Quedan poquitas, cuando estén corregidas continuaré revisando. 22:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Bueno, me tomé la molestia de arreglar los pocos errores que quedaban y voto a favor... Una cosa que noté brevemente, me di cuenta de varios errores de cosas básicas que sería bueno que tomaras en cuenta. Por ejemplo, no es enfrontó sino enfrentó. Los monosílabos como "vio" y "dio" no van acentuados, te he mencionado en numerosas ocasiones que "solo" debe llevar tilde cuando se trata de un sinónimo de solamente, y tal vez el peor de todos fue un "y informara". Por favor te pido que esto lo tomes en cuenta, pues sonaspectos minúsculas y que a excepción de esto el artículo estaba muy bien escrito. 00:34 4 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cosas del bilingüismo... lo de vió, dió, enfontó, etc. me pasa porque las normas de acentuación en catalán son justamente al revés que en castellano, en catalán las "y" no se cambian por "e" (de hecho se escriben con "i" latina siempre)... y así podría continuar mucho. Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo jeje. Lo intento, pero es que hay cosas que no puedo... mira que me gusta escribir (siempre gano los concursos de la escuela... en catalán) pero hago faltas que pueden ser consideradas básicas pero que son debidas a eso... no es que yo haga muchas faltas (en catalán puedo escribir cinco páginas seguidas a mano sin corrector ni nada sin una sola falta). Por cierto, me has recordado a mi profesora de castellano (siempre me critica mi acento catalán de pueblo que KSK y Zeist Antilles deben saber y sobre todo el clásico seseo catalán). 15:12 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oye, discúlpame pero yo nunca hice referencia a tu lengua de origen... y por supuesto no tengo ni la moral ni la razón para criticarte ni a tu acento... Por favor un poquito más de respeto en ese sentido. 19:53 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Jaja, solo estaba justificando mis errores... a veces me pasa, digo de todo menos lo que quiero decir. 12:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ''Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Es traducción oficial del doblaje latino de la Nueva Trilogía *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Me parece que debería ser cambiado el título por 'Señores Oscuros de los Sith', que es una traducción más extendida. Incluso aquí en la wiki, hay cientos de enlaces a 'Señor Oscuro de los Sith', unos pocos a 'Señores Oscuros de los Sith' y otros tantos a 'Dama Oscura de los Sith'. Nótese que las dos redirecciones son una variante de la misma cosa, con "los Sith" perfectamente determinado para referirse a una organización plural. De hecho, hace ya mucho tiempo se corrigieron algunos enlaces en diversos artículos como "Señor Oscuro del Sith", también traducciones oficiales, para unificar el término a su versión más correcta. 'Señores Oscuros de Sith' me parece tan incorrecto como 'Maestro de Jedi', también traducción oficial pero afortunadamente casi desconocida, o incluso el lamentable 'Guerra de Sith'.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:29 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::"Señor Oscuro de los Sith" sólo lo he visto en el doblaje latino de la Nueva Trilogía, pero en la misma, cuando se habla en plural, se dice de Sith mas no de los Sith. ¿No sería lo mismo decir Señores Oscuros de Sith a Tribu Perdida de Sith? Sí lo es, véase los ejemplos en inglés. Dark Lords of the Sith, The Lost Tribe of the Sith. 23:39 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Estoy de acuerdo con Jedabak en este término. Aún siendo traducción oficial (que no estoy muy seguro que sea correcta), creo que lo más conveniente es unificar con las traducciones ya existentes y consensuadas. Por supuesto siempre se puede poner la referencia cómo traducción oficial dentro del artículo y con su nota al pie correspondiente. The Lost Tribe of the Sith desde mi punto de vista debería ser igualmente "La Tribu perdida de los Sith" siempre y cuando refiera a "La" tribu, es decir, una tribu concreta; si se refiriese a una tribu generica de la especia sith perdida debería ser "Tribu perdida de sith". --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:34 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Acabo de visitar el artículo de Tribu Perdida de Sith, y en aquel caso el nombre en inglés es "Lost Tribe of Sith", refiriendose a Sith cómo organización. Por lo tanto puesto que aún no está cerrada la discusión de si las organizaciones deben ir en mayúscula o minúscula, es una traducción totalmente correcta. Sin embargo, el artículo presente utiliza el término "of the", por lo que debería ser necesariamente trasladado. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:40 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Ya está cambiado. Nótese lo siguiente: el artículo se refiere a los Señores Oscuros de la especie... Y también es necesario recordar que "nunca podrás sustituir una traducción correcta por otra igualmente correcta simplemente porque te guste una más que la otra" 16:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Pero no es correcta. Aunque ya lo hayas corregido, he aquí mi argumento. El problema es que Sith no es un artículo fácilmente pluralizable (no se dice Siths, aunque—horror!—en los primeros comics de Tales of the Jedi sí se les llamó así un par de veces), pero te lo voy a manejar de esta forma: Dices "el jefe de la policía", o "el rey de los bárbaros", no "el jefe de policía" o "el rey de bárbaros". En este caso "policía" y "bárbaros" son organizaciones no inherentes al individuo (nadie nace siendo policía, por ejemplo), pero vale también para cosas como "el príncipe de los orangutanes" o "la reina de las frutas". Incluso cambiando 'Sith' por 'Jedi': "Señores Oscuros de los Jedi" y no "Señores Oscuros de Jedi". No todas las traducciones son correctas, eso creo que lo sabemos todos. Sobre todo porque en muchas ocasiones los traductores no tienen ni idea de Star Wars y arruinan las cosas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:43 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, ese argumento me ha convencido. De hecho, la razón principal por la que coloqué ese título es porque llegué a la conclusión de que al ser pluralse dejaba de esa forma, porque me sonaba extraño Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith... La única vez en que escuché esta traducción fue en el Episodio II cuando Yoda dice "Sólo el Señor Oscuro de Sith conoce nuestra debilidad. Si divulgamos esto al Senado, se multiplicarán nuestros adversarios", mientras que en una cita del Episodio III con el mismo reparto, Palpatine dice "Darth Plagueis era un Señor Oscuro de los Sith tan poderoso y tan sabio que podía influir sobre los midiclorianos y crear vida". Está cambiado y no pienso discutir más al respecto, por favor revisarlo si es posible. 20:55 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Disculpe, todo el mundo pero sería bueno que le echaran un ojito. 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) ::*Estoy corrigiendo una parte.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:51 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Ranik Solusar *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Rápido y veloz *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Mighty Solusar! Intro #Faltó colocar el sexo #"fue disciplinado por sus acciones": un poco rebuscado, sugiero emplear un término más genérico :Pues la verdad no se me ocurre otra manera de decir and was disciplined for his actions, pues 'regañar' se me hace muy de un adulto llamándole la atención a un niño, además no se especifica de qué forma fue disciplinado (si lo hubieran castigado, regañado, enviado a un planeta lejano, obligado a regalar a su hijo, etc., sería más fácil).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Es precisamente por eso que las fuentes, sin importar lo sencillas que sean, deberían ser más específicas que generales. En un episodio de TCW, C-3PO revela que trabajó en el sistema Manacron, pero su función allí se desconoce por completo, esto es un ejemplo. #"lanzara al agente biológico trihexalon en la superficie de Geonosis": sé que dice depolying en el artículo original, pero ¿no sería mejor decir esparciera el agente biológico? Guerras Clónicas #"recientemente formado Gran Ejército de la República": recién formado suena más apropiado #"Mientras Windu y la mayor parte del equipo de ataque liberaron a Kenobi y dirigieron al recientemente formado Gran Ejército de la República en combate contra el ejército droide de la Confederación en la superficie del planeta, Solusar y sus compañeros continuaron luchando contra las fuerzas de Toth": o colocas mientras que, o cambias el pasado de los verbos por dirigían y continuaban :La acción del equipo de ataque marca un tiempo ('mientras que' o 'durante') y las acciones de Solusar son concurrentes, y aunque lo que comentas es técnicamente correcto, es posible conjugar dos verbos en pasado, en el mismo momento, con dos formas diferentes. Ejemplo: mientras Juan comía, Pedro estaba jugando: esto sirve para diferenciar 2 escenas/actos que, aunque ocurren al mismo tiempo, pasan en lugares diferentes, con personas diferentes y acciones diferentes. O sea, para separar una acción (Windu) de otra (Solusar), dándole a esta forma un realce a la última acción (la que nos interesa). Puedes poner mientras Juan comía, Pedro jugaba o mientras Juan estaba comiendo, Pedro estaba jugando, pero la forma que usé es una técnica para, digamos, hacer más dinámico el relato y resaltar que quien nos interesa es Pedro.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ::En todo caso la oración puede ser más precisa si es reemplazado el mientras. Yo propondría una alternativa como En el momento en que Windu... ::'Mientras' es una versión resumida de 'en el momento en que', por lo que a menos que el propósito sea incrementar el número de palabras, realmente no veo una razón para cambiarlo. La frase me parece correcta tal como está, aunque tal vez deberíamos consultar con otros usuarios para ver qué opinan.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 6 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Vuelvo a mi punto inicial, entonces coloca mientras que y todo acaba mucho más concreto... podemos consultarlo, pero yo pienso que la solución es muy clara. :::Voy a cambiarlo porque es la última objeción y así se aceleraría la nominación para pasar a otras. Sim embargo, yo pienso que es más correcto Mientras que Mientras que.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:52 7 ene 2012 (UTC) #"mientras Gallia pudo matar personalmente a Toth": mientras que Gallia :Cambié la frase para que no tuviera tantas comas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) La purga #"escapó con su vida": traducción literal del inglés, pero escapó con vida basta #"se instaló como Emperador Galáctico, y convirtió a la República en el primer Imperio Galáctico": ambos son títulos autónomos, pero no estoy de acuerdo en decir Galáctico dos veces, propongo se instaló como Emperador, y convirtió a la R en el primer Imperio Galáctico #"Kam después fue convencido para servir al Imperio": en la intro dices que fue obligado, pero aquí no pareciera... o será que fueron negociaciones agresivas? "fue obligado para servir al Imperio": obligado a'' :Cierto, se me escapó.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ''Personalidad y rasgos #"Cuando Solusar, un Maestro Jedi": sugiero reemplazarlo por Cuando el Maestro Jedi Solusar :Está de esa forma para resaltar que el hecho de que fuera un Maestro Jedi incrementaba la gravedad del asunto. Es como decir cuando Luis, un policía, fue atrapado robando: si Luis fuera un mecánico o doctor o cualquier otra cosa no llamaría tanto la atención, pero especificar que era policía hace que el lector tenga un juicio más específico al individuo y la acción. Es más, en este ejemplo particular sería más impactante (y más acorde con Solusar) que Luis fuera comandante de policía.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Poderes y habilidades #"Sus habilidades le permitieron escapar a la Orden 66": en español neutral vendría siendo escapar de la Orden 66 #"evadir la muerte en los primeros días de la Gran Purga Jedi": sugiero colocar durante Entre bastidores #"en personaje" :: ::Ya están cambiadas casi todas, las que no están comentadas y argumentadas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Corregí una y comenté una de tus observaciones. Sriluur *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Atlas'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera nominación oficial del proyecto *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 16:20 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #Igual Je. 13:44 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Zombie de Korriban *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Cerebrooss, cereeebrooooss... *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :Obviamente la RAE no tiene ni idea de zombies. Propongo que se traslade nuevamente a "zombie", pues "zombi" es una simple "traducción" fonética de una palabra que, en sus zonas de origen de idioma español (República Dominicana—Haití no cuenta porque hablan francés) se dice y escribe "zombie".--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Según Wikipedia: Zombi. Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. Real Academia Española (2005). Consultado el 25 de enero de 2010. «Debe evitarse en español la grafía zombie, que es la usada mayoritariamente en inglés, así como su plural zombies. 20:34 22 jul 2010 (UTC) :::¿Por fin? ¿Qué nombre coloco: Zombie o zombi? :::Pues yo te digo una cosa: el artículo tiene un error ortográfico en el título que tal como señala Obi-Wan LG en el extracto del Diccionario panhispánico debe ser evitado. Lo que ocurre es que la palabra tieneuna castellanización que es la que debe usarse por regla. Decir zombie no es del todo incorrecto pero más correcto es escribirlo en español porque por algo ese es el idioma de la wiki, y razón por la que existen castellanizaciones de otras palabras más sencillas como "bulevar" en vez de "boulevard", o "fútbol" en vez de "football". La verdad no veo el enredo.# 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David fue zombie alguna vez #Según la RAE, la palabra "zombie" no existe, por lo que debería ser cambiado a Zombi, la castellanización. #Falta la plantilla del proyecto en la discusión #Sería bueno azulear la fuente de la cita :Gracias por revisar, cuando tenga tiempo hago el artículo de la cita. 20:12 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :De nada, por cierto, el artículo tiene un error en las referencias. Es necesario corregirlo antes de empezar a revisarlo completo. 20:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Todo listo. 16:06 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Todavía queda lo del título. 23:34 30 jul 2010 (UTC) #"nativos": originarios #"Padawans": en minúscula #Faltan cosas en el infobox :Espero y aspiro que todo ya esté listo... 13:03 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': ¿Otro más sin traducir? ¡Maldita sea! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado... 15:43 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ::¿Cuándo más o menos? 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :Darth envidious :Intro #"En el comienzo de la guerra" queda mejor "al comienzo". #"se enfocó principalmente" "se centró" queda mejor. #"Después de varios intentos de asesinato fallidos en su contra" rebuscado. :No encontré nada malo en la sección "Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte". Cut Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Quinta parte (y última) del especial The Deserter *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado. 17:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Lord David #"causando que se estrellara": lo que causó #"fue herido o muerto": el muerto puedes sustituirlo por asesinado, ya que después dices muerte #"conoció y se casó con una twi'lek llamada Suu": a quien conoció? conoció a una twi'lek llamada Suu y se casó con ella, pensé que era obvio #"quería evitar ser detectado por la República": no quería es mucho más sencillo y directo Hay una cosa que deberías agregar. La oración no me parece del todo convincente, ¿por qué Lawquane se fue a Saleucami para que no lo agarraran? Deberías poner algo como remoto planeta Saucami para que quede más claro. #"las tropas de la República estaban persiguiendo al General Confederad Grievous": fueron a perseguir #"unos droides comando serie BX, que estaban abandonados": la coma sobra #"y Rex partió de la granja de Lawquane el próximo día": antes dices Rex, sería bueno sustituirlo por el capitán, y al día siguiente #"el capitán clon": Rex #"Rex le dijo al ex soldado que no rebelaría la deserción de Cut": su deserción y revelaría #ex soldado clon": o sea que... no sólo dejó de ser soldado sino también clon? #"no rebelaríra su deserción": ahora Rex es rebelde? :Se que me ha quedado muy redundante, si me puedes ayudadar... 14:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Es sencillo, rebelar es alzarse, revelar es poner algo al descubierto. 15:28 4 sep 2010 (UTC) :Eso es de la intro solamente. Me gustaría que si pudieras revisaras Ozzik Sturn, Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith o Señores Oscuros de los Sith, que son cortos y dudo considerablemente que tengan errores. 23:30 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :Corregido menos la que te compento arriba. 14:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Me estoy haciendo un lio... si ves algo más que está mal corrígelo tu por favor. 15:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) *Cita #"Nos dispararon por todas partes, y nos estrellamos. Casi todos murieron o quedaron malheridos. Cuando empezaron a pasearse entre los malheridos, para rematarlos, perdí la esperanza y huí. Aún lo recuerdo": Desconozco si la cita es oficial, pero hay tres cosas incorrectas: Nos dispararon por todas partes, o sea que les dieron por todos los lugares del cuerpo? Malheridos dos veces, sugiero que lo cambies por heridos, más correcto. Si recuerdo el episodio, Cut dice Still hunts me, no I still remember it, por lo que debería traducirse por algo como Todavía me atormenta, o parecido. :La cita es la oficial del doblaje castellano... creo que ya discutimos sobre esto hace bastante tiempo. 14:32 19 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Si es oficial no hay problema, pero no lo sabía porque pensé que a las que lo eran les ponías el audio jeje :) 14:49 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Digamos que me hacía pereza jaja. 20:40 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Axe (soldado clon) *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': AB, rápido, corto y completo *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Darth Maladi *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': No Redlinks? That's odd *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak: Falta actualizarlo con información de Legacy-War *'Comentarios' :"Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente." Este es el octavo artículo que nominas. Ya te he comentado que esa regla existe por razones muy claras, y me has hecho caso retirando las nominaciones de varios artículos. No porque nomines muchos artículos estos van a ser revisados o aprobados más rápidamente.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Jeda, ¿crees que pudieras echarle un ojo? Es que en lo que he visto hasta ahora no he encontrado muchos errores y los que he visto los he corregido. 22:41 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Puedo echarle un ojo, pero dentro de semanas o meses. Hay muchos artículos que fueron nominados antes y por simple orden cronológico serán revisados primero cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 00:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Claro, como el pobre de Ozzik Sturn o la menospreciada Segunda Batalla de Geonosis... Bueno, respeto tu decisión, compadre. 01:16 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Duron Qel-Droma Nominado por: Usuario:Darth envidious FA en Wookieepedia: No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Make love and not war Intro #Lo primero, no mencionas que es un humano #"era primo de los famosos Ulic y Cay Qel-Droma": rebuscado #"Duron fue enviado por el Alto Consejo Jedi a la Gran Cacería, una misión para buscar y destruir terentateks, unos carnívoros viciosos que se alimentaban de sensibles a la Fuerza, junto con los caballeros Jedi Shaela Nuur y Guun Han Saresh": muy bien redactado, pero voltea el orden para que sea más coherente, Duron fue enviado por el ACJ a la GC junto a los Caballeros Jedi SN y GHS para buscar y destruir... eso mismo #"Entre Duron y Shaela había una amor prohibido": rebuscado, aunque apasionado "estaban clandestinamente enamorados": se entiende, pero suena muy truculento; opto por estaban enamorados en secreto #"estaban clandestinamente enamorados, los dos pasaron varios atardeceres": mala separación entre frases #"en los días que no eran destinados a una misión": puede reestructurarse #Enlaza Tatooine #"dónde": tilde innecesaria #"se creía que había aún terentateks": aún había #"después de que Guun Han abandonara a Shaela y a él en la pensión en la que estaban por haberse enamorado": casi imposible de comprender... vamos, esta parte es una tontería y se puede redactar con facilidad #"cayó al lado oscuro por la pena": nuevamente, incomprensible #Enlaza muerte #Enlaza Tumba de Naga Sadow #"el caballero Jedi Revan descubriría sus restos y vestimentas": Caballero Jedi en mayúscula, y es descubrió #"cuáles": nuevamente tilde innecesaria ::Has hecho un esfuerzo, se nota. :::Hecho, pero éste artículo es de cuando editaba mucho peor. ::::Quedan unas cuantas; por cierto, el artículo en Wookieepedia está nominado a FA... sería bueno que esperásemos a que terminaran y que luego añadieras los cambios y lo colocaras exactamente igual que al de allá ;) :::::Hecho. Nunca fue nominado a destacado, he visto la página y no está nominado. Ni lo han editado desde octubre. Celeste Morne *'Nominado por:' Usuario:666SithHeadCrusher999 *'Proyecto:' Si, Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' *'FA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado:' (0 Inq/1 usuario/1 total) *'A favor' #Espero sea revisado pronto 21:33 16 ene 2012 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Ya estoy editando mas el artículo para que tenga una mejor presentación, además de azulear los enlaces. The oldest problem there is, what to do about the old lady? Cita #Hay que cerrarla con comillas españolas Intro #¿Pacto Jedi es un término oficial? A decir verdad no me parece buena traducción para Jedi Covenant #"servicio del Pacto Jedi como sombra": sombra en mayúscula #"un conjunto de agentes": en inglés dice agency, por qué no traducirlo agencia? #"un conjunto de agentes a los que se les borra literalmente la identidad de los registros de la Orden Jedi para que puedan dedicarse completamente a su misión": se desvía demasiado del enunciado original, que es claro y conciso; an agency consisting of Jedi whose identities were erased from the Order's records #"porque había perdido su hogar y sus lazos familiares en la Gran Guerra Sith": sugiero cambiar el porque por un simple por o como resultado de y solo hace falta un pronombre posesivo; ergo "perdió su hogar y lazos de familia..." #"Padawan": es gentilicio, por lo tanto va en minúscula #"Sin embargo, durante la misión, ella duda de la culpabilidad de Carrick en la Masacre de Padawans en Taris": tiempo presente y no muy buena estructuración #"Aunque luchó contra numerosos obstáculos": ¿no sería mejor se vio, o afrontó? #"quedó bajo el influjo del Talismán Muur: Okay... sabes que el artículo original dice possession, no? #"para proteger a la galaxia contra sí misma": In order to protect the galaxy from herself #"permaneciendo en estasis": en castellano existe la palabra éxtasis ::Estas en lo que va. Beru Whitesun Lars *'Nominado por': Jedi Trastocat *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': **El artículo contiene prácticamente toda la información que contiene el de la Wookieepedia. Si creéis que le falta algo (no tengo ninguna experiencia en la nominación de AD), comentadlo e intentaré arreglarlo. Jedi Trastocat 10:59 8 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor:' *'En contra:' # Jedabak: le faltan cosas del artículo de la Wookiee *'Comentarios:' :Darth envidious attacks! #Quita la fecha de nacimiento si se necesita un referencia, es un error que cometieron los de Wookieepedia. #"Beru Whiteesun Lars, tatooiniana de nacimiento, fue la novia, y luego esposa, de Owen Lars y la mujer que crió a Luke Skywalker desde prácticamente el nacimiento de éste." ¿White'e'''sun? Sugiero que quites lo de novia y pongas solo esposa, pues tanta coma queda mal y confuso. #"en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y ellos se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino." Quedaría perfecto con una coma entre "oscuro de la Fuerza" y "y ellos se" #Referencia en la infobox que Beru forma parte de la Familia Lars y Whitesun. :Ésto es todo… de momento. '''Corregido'. Échale un vistazo y dime que ves :) --Jedi Trastocat 21:12 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Opiniones de Jedabak Viendo que esta nominación está activa, he aquí algunos comentarios: *''Intro'' #En la cita es "hacían", no "hacía" #"crió a Luke Skywalker desde prácticamente el nacimiento de éste": es un poco rebuscado, y no menciona "after the fall of the Galactic Republic" que sí está en la Wookiee. #"a la que visitaba a menudo en su granja de humedad": ¿de donde viene esto? #"el secuestro de la mad'r'''astra de Owen, Shmi Skywalker Lars, por parte de incursores tusken hizo que el hijo de Shmi Anakin Skywalker y su futura esposa Padmé Amidala aparecieran en la Granja Lars y Beru conociera a la pareja": la frase debería ser reestructurada para que sea más clara. Por ejemplo, 'incursores tusken secuestraron a Shmi Skywalker, la madrastra de Owen, un evento que llevó a Anakin Skywalker—hijo de Shmi—y su próxima esposa Padmé Amidala a la granja Lars' #"entregó al recién nacido Luke Skywalker al ya matrimonio": más fácil, 'a los Lars' #Falta la mención a Biggs Darklighter #"apañárselas": una palabra muy española que no se entiende bien en otras partes, deberías cambiarla por un verbo más común #Imperial va con mayúscula porque es un adjetivo referente al Imperio (es una cuestión de estilo que sin embargo es canónica) *''Vida temprana #"Mos Eisley, en Tatooine": sobra la coma #"gozaron": gozaban *''La familia Lars'' #"Su hermana Dama le acompañaría": acompañaba #"empezó a ir por su cuenta": mejor 'sola' #"no hubieran": habían #"Cliegg encontró en la joven Whitesun a una fuerte contrincante en discusiones, en las que se defendía despreocupadamente contra el «viejo Cliegg"»: se entiende que su relación era agresiva, pero en realidad no era así: la Wookiee menciona que discutían pero amablemente y sin afán de molestar. Además no se usan las comillas «», sino " *Continuará. Un comentario general es que en varios lugares el artículo cambia mucho la información de la Wookiee; no es malo abundar un poco más en los detalles, pero es importante no omitir nada (como lo de Biggs Darklighter) y mantener más o menos las frases como están ordenadas en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:46 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Say AY-OH for Beru Cita #"ella tenía palabras de apoyo": brindaba resulta un verbo más apropiado para el caso #Sugiero azulear tanto el citado como la fuente Intro #"Beru Whiteesun Lars, tatooiniana de nacimiento": puede reestructurarse #"el nacimiento de éste": recomiendo sustituir la frase por su nacimiento #"la que visitaba a menudo": un poco rebuscado, visitaba frecuentemente quedaría mejor #"Poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, el secuestro de la madastra de Owen, Shmi Skywalker Lars, por parte de incursores tusken": el argumento de la redacción se pierde, te sugiero usar punto y coma (;) o emplear el código &mdash; #"el hijo de Shmi Anakin Skywalker": sustituye 'Shmi' por 'ella' y coloca una coma después #"su futura esposa Padmé Amidala": no estoy en contra del enunciado, pero a ciencia cierta es un factor irrelevante para la introducción #"al ya matrimonio": rebuscado #"la caída de su padre Anakin en el lado oscuro": la conversión de... al lado oscuro #"Ellos se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino": ¿quiénes? Además, un conector antes de la oración quedaría muy bien: ejemplo, En consecuencia, Beru y Owen se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino #"cuando él pudiera apañárselas sin su ayuda": puede mejorarse #"no hubo tiempo para cumplir la promesa": fue una acción directa de Owen, ¿por qué señalarlo desde una perspectiva transparente? Di que él no pudo cumplir su promesa #"La búsqueda imperial del droide con los planos robados al Imperio": igualmente que con los esponsales de Amidala, este hecho resulta poco importante para la introducción. Sin embargo, como su muerte fue a causa de la búsqueda de los planos de la EM1, puedes redactar una mejor sucesión de los eventos sin desviar la estructura del artículo #"les llevó a los Lars y la pareja murió a manos de los soldados de las arenas imperiales por orden del propio Darth Vader": los errores son evidentes ::Esto va por ahora. Aprendiz Oscuro Nominado por: Darth envidious FA en Wookieepedia: No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': En Wookieepedia no se hizo FA por la razón de que había que referenciar la altura (hecho) y a que el nominador no trabajó en el artículo. Esas dos objeciones no están en el artículo, el cual el trabajado yo mismo. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' A solid article for a rather mediocre game Cita #"Has sido creado a semejanza de un hombre muerto, has heredado sus aptitudes, pero también sus fallos": después de muerto sugiero un punto, y también falta el punto de cierre al final de la cita Intro #"un humano varón": sugiero reemplazarlo por "un humano" #"Siguiente a la muerte de Marek": eh...? #"para tomar el lugar de Marek": reemplaza Marek por un sinónimo #"los recuerdos de Marek a un lado de los suyos": rebuscado #"perder los sentimientos de su plantilla": rebuscado "olvidar los sentimientos de su plantilla": sigue siendo rebuscado; hablar de su plantilla suena estúpido #"fue capturado por la alianza": A''vengers... digo, ''A''lianza ::Esto va hasta ahora. Ah, por cierto: '''Screw TFU!' ::Hecho. :::Qurda una. :::Hecho. #"el fallecido aprendiz del Lord Sith Darth Vader, fue parte del esfuerzo de Vader": no se entiende #"ejemplos de recuerdos": puede mejorarse #"fallaron cumpliendo las expectativas de una madera u otro" #"debido a defectos o a que sucumbieron a los sentimientos de Marek": rebuscado y hasta subjetivo... bueno, este último es el gran defecto de Lucas y de su perrito Blackman. ::Quedan cinco. Voy a paso lento pero contento ;) Saesee Tiin *'Nominado por:' Skenar *'FA en Wookieepedia:' No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Comencé a trabajar en este artículo hace unos meses y lo traduje completo de Wookieepedia. Es uno de los artículos que periódicamente reviso para ver si tiene algún cambio con respecto a su versión inglesa. Creo que está bastante completo, aunque creo recordar que hay algunas traducciones forzadas. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Yarael Poof *'Nominado por': Skenar; en el artículo también contribuyó Lluvia Roja como parte del Hiperimpulsor *'Proyecto': Creo que ninguno *'GA en la Wookiepedia': No *'Comentario': Aunque es verdad que no es muy conveniente nominar artículos que no sean FA en Wookieepedia porque no siempre se puede probar si merecen o no ser destacados, considero que este artículo fue 100% completado en el Hiperimpulsor y que merece ser AD, porque tiene toda la información necesaria acerca de Yarael Poof *'Resultado' (0 inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor ' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Adas *'Nominado por': Zeist Antilles *'Comentario':En el artículo también ha contribuido muy significativamente Jedabak *'FA en la Wookieepedia': √ Sí *'Resultado': (2 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak # *'En contra' *'Comentarios' The King's Speech #"fue criado como una persona elegida desde su juventud": rebuscado, y puede ser acompañado de un y'' al comienzo para hacer el párrafo más entendible :¿De qué forma es rebuscado? creo yo que no hay forma más clara de traducir "he was raised as a chosen being from his youth". Cambié el "ser" de Zeist porque no creo que quede bien, y yo siempre traduzco "being" como "persona" porque en español es raro referirse a "seres" de esta forma (por supuesto, "ser vivo" hubiera sido aberrante). Arreglada la 'y', clásico error de reescritura.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) ::El problema está en el adjetivo. Se me hace sumamente enredado usar un verbo en pretérito como adjetivo después de ya usar otro verbo en pretérito, y además, estructurar oraciones en pasado. Es como decir ''Blomkvist fue recibido como rechazado y a los tres meses despedido. No digo que no sea correcto, pero de que es rebuscado es rebuscado... :::Sólo veo un verbo, "criado", pues "elegida" se refiere a que fue una persona como El Elegido. "Elegida" no se está empleando como verbo, sino como adjetivo, así que no veo por donde se le pueda considerar una frase incorrecta. Si de todas formas no te gusta, acepto sugerencias.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:43 12 abr 2012 (UTC) #"Los sith" :No es un error, pues se refiere a la especie sith, no a la Orden Sith.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) #"de 27.700 ABY": sugeriría del :Viene del texto original de Zeist Antilles. No lo cambié porque aparentemente en España se utiliza esa forma para describir los años y no vi el caso de cambiar algo que allá es correcto, aunque concuerdo contigo es que es mejor del.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) #"Tomó su hacha de guerra contra los alienígenas, y con su gente a su lado, los expulsó del planeta": parece lenguaje barroco, puede simplificarse :¿De qué manera? es traducción muy literal de "He took his battle-ax to the aliens, and with his people at his side, drove them off". Cierto es que puede redactarse de mil formas diferentes, pero nota que el estilo del artículo es muy similar a esa frase, y dejé ese tipo de frases intactas en aras de la cohesión (para darle un toque más "antiguo").--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Podemos convertir a los artículos en cantares de gesta, pero no por eso les brindamos coherencia. con su gente a su lado, por qué no sustituir eso por algo mil veces más entendible como con el respaldo de su pueblo/gente? ::Está bien, no creo que sea necesario, pero en fin...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:43 12 abr 2012 (UTC) #"los expulsó del planeta. Su esfuerzo le costó la vida": la norma gramatical en la lengua inglesa respecto a las oraciones deja claro que la separación entre frases que tienen sujeto-verbo-complemento se realiza con un punto, sin embargo, el español se rige por parámetros distintos. Es gramaticalmente factible en castellano separar oraciones en comas siempre y cuando tengan un núcleo lingüístico que las relacione, y este caso no es la excepción. :Claro, pero en la oración anterior hay varias comas, y no me gustó cómo quedaba después de variso intentos de redactarla. Consideré que separar la frase con un punto y después poner una frase muy breve sería la mejor manera de dejar relativamente limpia la frase "Tomó su hacha de guerra contra los alienígenas, y con su gente a su lado, los expulsó del planeta" (de por sí algo sobrecargada por las razones que comenté antes) y finalizar con una frase puntual. Esa misma frase puntual no es traducción directa de la Wookiee para evitar una coma intermedia en una frase tan corta (como al hacerlo, perdió la vida). Nota que en la Wookiee son bastante fans de las comas porque en inglés son más necesarias, pero en español la reestructuración de las frases permite usar menos comas, aunque en ocasiones eso signifique poner más puntos y por lo tanto dividir una frase larga en dos cortas para facilitar una redacción más limpia.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Lo que principalmente me hace dudar de la seriedad de el enunciado es su innecesario toque dramático. En todo caso, si hay una frase muy larga y con demasiadas comas, dividámoslas en dos frases medianas con suficientes comas. ::Arreglado, aunque también prefería la frase anterior. El toque dramático que consideras innecesario puede ser la diferencia entre un texto bien escrito pero aburrido y algo más dinámico y emocionante, que atrape al lector, lo que es uno de los preceptos de los ADs.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:43 12 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Pero en todo en caso atenta contra otro precepto de los ADs, que viene siendo la objetividad. Un enfoque dramático en el artículo, aunque no del todo puede estar "parcializado" hacia alguno de los bandos, es claramente subjetivo. #"la influencia de Adas perduró durante muchos años después de su muerte": igualmente tiene una estructura innecesariamente rebuscada, cuando pudiera ser Adas permaneció como una figura influyente aun después de su muerte :No necesariamente, porque el sentido de la frase no es que Adas fuera influyente, sino la importancia de la influencia de Adas. Suena parecido pero es una distinción importante, porque habiendo establecido en el párrafo anterior la muerte de Adas, en el inicio del segundo párrafo preferí hablar de las consecuencias (la influencia) de su vida, y no de él. Esto porque en el resto del párrafo no se menciona a Adas en ningún momento, sólo sus posesiones y las consecuencias de sus acciones. De esta forma, el párrafo no se refiere al personaje de Adas, sino a sus influencias, por eso estructuré esa frase de esa manera.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) #"ganar el control del holocrón": sugiero reemplazar ganar por obtener :Corregido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 19 mar 2012 (UTC) :::Estas hasta ahora. #"puntiaguda armadura": ¿Puntiaguda? ¿Acaso la armadura tenía filos o espinas? No estoy del todo en contra de la oración, pero sí sugiero usar un mejor adjetivo :La referencia viene de Tales of the Jedi Companion, que aunque no describe la armadura de Adas sí tiene una imagen que ha sido retconeada como Adas, la de la parte de abajo del artículo. No se me ocurre otra forma de traducir "spiky", pero le voy a poner "filosa", porque sí lo era.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"su arma preferida era un hacha de guerra": el tiempo del verbo debería ser fue :No sé si, al no ser yo el que nominó el artículo, puedo responder a las objeciones de otros, pero en este caso quería salir en defensa de la oración utilizada el artículo. Si se usara fue quedaría como que el hacha fue el arma preferida solo en un momento determinado (al menos así me suena a mí), en cambio con era hay una preferencia a nivel global. Aunque no estoy seguro, las dos palabras sirven.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:06 14 abr 2012 (UTC) :Mi argumento es el de Skenar. "Fue" implica un tiempo específico, pero es claro que el hacha duró toda la vida, nunca la cambió por otra (por ejemplo, 'su arma preferida fue un hacha de guerra hasta que fue sustituida por...)"--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Mis objeciones siempre son más sugerencias que correcciones en sí, en especial los artículos de Jedabak están muy bien escritos y pocas veces encuentro errores notables. Cedo en mi objeción, pues estoy de acuerdo con sus argumentos. Skenar, las objeciones son para comentarlas y cualquier participación tuya siempre será bienvenida ;) #El artículo se refiere indistintamente a los años con la prepósición en X ABY o en el X ABY, no estoy en contra de ninguna, pero recomiendo que se opte por una sola. :Recomiendo usar en X ABY' por el simple hecho de que ni vos ni nadie, creo yo, en todo el mundo hispanohablante dice en el 1935. A lo sumo utilizamos en el para años del 2000 en adelante (al menos en mi caso como argentino), pero no creo que se deba utilizar aquí para todo. Y nuevamente perdón si estoy haciendo algo incorrecto al comentar aquí.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:06 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Ya está, como dije antes la redacción original de Zeist es "en" y yo la modifiqué varias veces sin darme cuenta, pero ya la volví a poner. Para refutar lo que dice Skenar, nadie dice "en el 1935", pero si se le agrega en AC/DC/BCE/ACE/ABY/DBY/antes de/después de/etc, lo correcto sería "en el 1935 DBY", no "en 1935 DBY", y la gran mayoría de las fechas usadas en la wiki tienen como referencia ABY/DBY, por lo que creo que lo más correcto es usar "en el" en vez de "en". Repito que en este artículo preferí respetar la redacción original de Zeist.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Al fin alguien me lo presenta con un buen fundamento. Ahora sí estoy de acuerdo, ya que usar "en el 40 DBY" no solo suena mejor que "en 40 DBY", sino que ahora tenemos un fundamento más allá de la sonoridad: si se le agrega AC/DC/BCE/ACE/ABY/DBY/antes de/después de/etc debe usarse "en el" en lugar de "en".----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:09 15 abr 2012 (UTC) #¿Y la cita de la sección "Rey"? En la biografía hay una. :Ya está, no se por qué no la había puesto.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"puntiaguda armadura": ¿Quizás "armadura con puntas" o alguna otra traducción para "spiked"? Igual creo que no está mal. :Ya modificado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"distintas naciones de su mundo.": Debería ser "de su mundo natal". :Corregido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"Adas puso sus nuevos conocimientos en práctica, y creó su propio holocrón": Esa coma está de más, sin ella queda mejor. :Corregido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"fueron más que capaces de defenderse y Adas": Ahí sí pondría una coma: "fueron más que capaces de defenderse, y Adas". :No, porque después de "y Adas" hay otra coma, que preferí colocar ahí para que la frase quedara mejor estructurada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Si hubiera alguna forma de mostrarte oralmente mi punto de vista lo haría, pero como online todo es escrito buscaré algún texto que respalde lo que te digo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:09 15 abr 2012 (UTC) #"Durante la lucha, él capturó naves estelares rakata": Aunque no está mal, yo sugiero que utilices "Adas capturó naves estelares rakata", ya que creo que no suena muy bien repetir mucho "él". :Ciertamente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #Falta esta frase de la Wookieepedia: "Some of the Sith prophesied that a perfect being would one day arise and assume the position of Sith'ari, although a number of the Kissai priests believed that that Adas was the only true Sith'ari and that the prophecy had began and ended with him". También faltan las referencias que aparecen en esa parte del artículo. De hecho deberías reformar todo ese párrafo, ya que por algún motivo no pusiste gran parte del material que está en el mismo párrafo en la Wookieepedia. :Qué curioso, recuerdo perfectamente haber escrito eso, porque es de las partes que actualicé antes. En fin.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"En el 4.400 ABY, fue encontrado por el Jedi caído": Esa coma está de más. :Corregido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"que comenzó el 19 ABY": Ahí debes utilizar "en 19 ABY" (la forma que yo recomiendo) o "en el 19 ABY". :Corregido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #En la cita de "Personalidad y rasgos" debes traducir lo que aparece entre paréntesis en la fuente. Dice "real-life book" y debería ser "libro de la vida real". :Lo cambié a como están todas las referencias, "libro real" ::¿A qué te refieres con "como están todas las referencias"? Yo, por ejemplo, he puesto siempre "libro de la vida real" en el caso de The Jedi Path y Book of Sith. #La frase en la Wookieepedia es "He preyed on the timid, enslaved those he considered to be foolish, executed idealists, and was highly derisive of the weak" y tú no mencionas lo de las ejecuciones y los esclavos. También te faltan las últimas oraciones de la sección: "When challenged by rival warriors, Adas would kill them and drink their bloodsoup, to honor their demise. He possessed a red-bladed lightsaber and during combat, he wielded a pair of battle-axes, carrying one in each hand." :Recuerda que actualicé el artículo antes de que lo actualizaran en la Wookiee. Era inevitable que faltaran cosas, sobre todo porque no me había dado cuenta de que lo hbaía editado allá.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Sí, lo entiendo. Te sugiero que, aunque es algo tedioso, revises periódicamente determinados artículos en los que tienes cierto interés y que has mejorado totalmente. Eso hago yo con Saesee Tiin y Darth Plagueis, entre otros. #"bebía su sopa de sangre en honor a su muerte": Yo preferiría "para honrar su muerte", ya que "en honor a" lo veo más adecuado para casos como "en honor a Fulano". #"Adas se describe como": ¿Adas se describe a sí mismo, o lo describe el autor en el texto? Si es esto último, debería ser "es descrito como". :Corregido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) #"En el 2012": Aunque, como dije antes, en la vida real suelo llamar así a los años del 2000 en adelante, creo que no es lo más adecuado. :Pero no es incorrecto, es como se dice en muchos lados sin ningún probblema. "En 2012" nunca lo he visto ni escuchado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Entonces yo estaba equivocado. Digamos que los años hasta 1999 inclusive se dicen "en 1999", y los siguientes, "en el 2000". Así que te sugiero que vuelvas a poner "en el 2012", y que pongas nuevamente todos los años de Star Wars con "en el 40 DBY". Perdona la confusión. #Yo ordenaría las referencias, Interlang y tabla de sucesión en el mismo orden que en la Wookieepedia. Eso es todo lo que vi.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:17 14 abr 2012 (UTC) :No sé por qué aparezca la tabla de sucesión abajo de las referencias si yo la puse arrtiba precisamente para que aparecieran las referencias de la tabla. Puedes ver eso en el código fuente de la página. Qué raro.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 14 abr 2012 (UTC) :Tienes razón, debe ser un problema de Wikia.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:09 15 abr 2012 (UTC) #Jedabak, te sugiero que le eches un vistazo a las pocas objeciones que quedan y las corrijas cuanto antes, ya que creo que el artículo está casi listo para ser AD. Es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que queden objeciones sin tachar (porque están un poco desordenadas), por lo que si me confirmas esto, o si en su lugar corriges las objeciones, ya pondré mi voto a favor y será efectivamente AD.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:02 14 jul 2012 (UTC) :Y acabo de darme cuenta de algo: en los votos veo a Jedabak y Lord David, y allí dice que hay "2 votos de Inquisidores y 0 de usuarios". La cosa es que, hasta donde tengo entendido, Lord David no es Inquisidor, por lo que el otro voto asumo que es el de Zeist Antilles, que por ser el que nominó el artículo seguro no se anotó. Por lo que, si no me equivoco, tenemos tres votos: dos de Inquisidores (Jedabak y Zeist) y uno de un usuario (Lord David), aunque creo que aún sigue faltando otro voto de un usuario (que es probable que sea el mío si leen mi mensaje anterior).----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:06 14 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Mis más sinceras disculpas. El error fue mío, pues olvidé anotar mi voto cuando lo aprobé. Técnicamente el artículo es aprobado con el voto de un inquisidor y al menos el dos usuarios, pero en este caso todavía no puede entrar en aprobación ya que todavía está bajo revisión de tu parte. :*El primer voto Inquisidor es de Zeist Antilles por haberlo nominado (recordemos que cualquier nominación tiene un voto automático del nominador) y el segundo es mío, Lord David olvidó sumar su voto en la cuenta pero sí votó a favor, por lo que ciertamente el artículo tiene 3 votos a favor desde hace tiempo y cumple los requisitos de AD excepto uno: "Todas las objeciones deben ser resueltas o anuladas para que los artículos sean declarados como destacados. Una vez que se tengan los votos a favor necesarios es importante revisar los comentarios y objeciones para asegurarse de que no haya más objeciones; en caso de que sí las haya, el artículo no podrá ser destacado hasta que éstas objeciones se resuelvan o el usuario objetor las anule". En este caso Skenar no ha eliminado todas sus objeciones porque yo no las he corregido todas (es cierto lo que dice él que a estas alturas están un poco desordenadas), y aunque sí es un descuido/desinterés de mi parte, para esos momentos él ya no estaba activo en la wiki y por ello no había manera de que él desobjetara. Lo corregiré hoy.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:04 14 jul 2012 (UTC)